Troublesome
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Hari-hari Sakura berubah 180 derajat sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda mesum bernama Uchiha Sasuke! untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang kekasih, Gaara yang merenggang, Sakura rela menghabiskan harinya untuk berguru pada pemuda itu. memangnya apa yang bisa Sasuke ajarkan padanya? / " dia profesional.." ujar Ino padanya/ BAD SUM/ BAD FIC / MATURE ONLY. Chapter 2 sudah UP :)
1. Chapter 1

**|| Troublesome | SasuSakuGaara| chapter 1 : When i meet him | M for Lime | Drama, hurt/ comfort | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Alternative Universe | Warning : Not for Underage. 17+ only, tema dewasa. | Original story by Mikan desu . | adegan dalam fic terinspirasi beberapa tulisan karya author senpai yaitu Kira Desuke dan Azuka Nyan dan Athena Minev. Tapi tidak ada niatan untuk plagiat, hanya murni terinspirasi.**

 **Selamat menikmati,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mati kau hari ini, Haruno!

Bukankah jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.45? Dan bukankah itu waktu yang SANGAT TERLAMBAT untuk seorang pelajar SMU baru saja bangun dari tidurnya?

Langsung tancap gas, gadis dengan helaian persis permen kapas itu melesat bak meteor di seantero ruang kamar pribadinya. Mandi dan berganti pakaian super cepat, asal memasukkan buku pelajaran, dompet dan kartu langganan kereta yang nyaris tertinggal membuat gadis manis itu kelabakan. Dikancingkan kemejanya secara sembarangan, kaus kaki yang dipakai setengah hati dengan sepatu yang tidak diikat talinya, rambut yang hanya digelung ke atas supaya praktis tentu memamerkan leher putih nan jenjangnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung berlari sekencangnya menuju stasiun yang berjarak... 20 menit dari rumahnya. Sial! Ini pasti dia akan terlambat dan terancam dirajam oleh Kurenai Sensei!

Gadis itu mengubah arah rutenya. Jika dia memaksa lari sampai stasiun itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri! Akan lebih menghemat tenaga jika dia naik bus terlebih dulu sampai stasiun. Lagipula ini sudah sangat terlambat bagi siswa sekolah untuk berangkat jadi dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada kepadatan seperti jam sibuk biasa.

Tepat sekali. Waktu keberangkatan bus selanjutnya hanya 3 menit dari sekarang! Syukurlah, berarti mungkin Kami-sama sedang berpihak padanya.

Sesampainya di halte yang sepi, gadis itu langsung menghempaskan bokong padatnya di kerasnya lantai bangku halte bus. Nafasnya cukup terengah, tentu saja. Dia tidak ingat pernah jadi atlit olahraga lari seperti ini.

Emerald hijaunya menangkap sosok pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Sedari tadi pemuda dengan helaian raven mencuat itu menatapnya dengan seksama. Dengan tatapan yang... sulit Sakura artikan maknanya. Apakah itu tatapan jenis "Aku menyukaimu", begitu? Rasanya tidak.

Kalau begitu...

Gadis itu bergidik ngeri saat tatapan sepasang onyx pemuda tampan itu seolah menelanjanginya. Ada raut yang tak terbaca disana. Ada kilat nafsu yang tak kentara, namun sebagai seorang wanita Sakura bisa merasakannya.

Dan gadis itu sudah menggumamkan doa, lebih dari sepuluh kali agar bus nya cepat datang.

Bus pun tiba tepat waktunya. Sakura nyaris melompat naik, berharap berlari mendahului pemuda asing tersebut. Bahkan gadis manis itu nyaris berharap pemuda itu tidak naik atau bahkan tertinggal saja.

Namun sayang doanya sia-sia.

Pemuda itu naik dengan tenang, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka -memang tidak terjadi apa-apa - . Pandangannya terlihat sedikit menunduk dan mengabaikan keberadaan Sakura. Gadis itu -NYARIS- menarik nafas lega.

Namun pemuda itu justru memilih duduk TEPAT di sebelah Sakura yang padahal sudah memilih bangku paling belakang yang jauh dari pandangan supir dan penumpang lain yang duduk di bagian depan. Kenapa Tuhan?

Gadis cantik itu langsung gugup seketika. Terutama saat bahu besar pemuda itu tak sengaja menyentuh lengannya. Hey Sakura, kenapa tingkahmu seperti anak TK yang tak mengerti hubungan dengan lawan jenis?

Dan jantungnya pun ikut berdebar tak karuan. 'Tuhan, aku ingin pingsan!' Inner nya menjerit.

Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya, rahang tegas sempurna yang membingkai wajah indahnya, mata serta tatapan yang tajam sungguh pemandangan langka yang benar-benar tak boleh dilewatkan. Hanya saja Sakura lebih memilih mati daripada berdekatan dengan lelaki seksi -menurutnya- ini.

"Kancingmu..."

A-apa ini? Suara beratnya bahkan membuat kaki gadis itu lemas saking terpesonanya.

"Kancingmu terbuka. Atau kau sengaja memamerkannya?" Tanyanya diselingi seringai jahil -atau mesum- di wajah tampan sempurnanya. Sakura tergeragap seperti orang bodoh yang buru-buru menengok kancing kemejanya.

Ternyata dia salah mengancingkan kemeja sehingga satu kancing kemejanya tidak terkancing dan membiarkan belah dadanya mengintip di balik celah.

Tangan Sakura bergerak hendak membenahi kemejanya, tapi di sebelahnya tepat berada pemuda itu. Membenahi disini sama saja menyuguhkan pemandangan syur tubuhnya pada pemuda yang tidak dia kenal.

Namun dia tak punya banyak pilihan, tidak mungkin kan dia datang ke sekolah dengan penampilan seperti ini?

Jemarinya mulai melepas kancing pertama yang salah dikancingkan. Wajahnya memerah malu karenanya gadis itu menunduk dalam-dalam. Berusaha bersikap cuek dari pandangan sang pemuda yang mengamatinya dalam diam.

"Kubantu..." Suara berat itu terdengar kembali. Dibarengi dengan tangan kokoh sang pemuda yang menangkup tangan mungilnya dan membantu membuka kancing kemeja SMU nya.

Dan seketika pandangan pemuda itu hanya terfokus pada kedua bukit kembarnya yang menyembul indah serta padat di balik bra berwarna hijau dengan motif daun gugur yang terlihat kontras dengan kulit seputih susu nya.

"Tak kusangka ada keindahan yang tersembunyi di balik seragam sekolah ini. Hn..." Sebuah seringai ganjil -lagi-.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Tapi mau apa lagi, gadis itu sudah merasa terlanjur dan tenaga raksasanya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ce-cepatlah..." Desisnya pelan.

Namun pemuda itu justru melakukan hal yang tak pernah Sakura pikir sebelumnya. Dia justru meyurukkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan belahan dada Sakura dan mulai mengendusnya dengan sensual.

"Boleh aku menikmatinya sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan nada sensual.

Harusnya di posisi sekarang Haruno Sakura mengeluarkan tinju supernya! Karena keadaan akan semakin berbahaya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **====0000=====**

Jemarinya mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja sekolah gadis di sebelahnya dan wajah tampan memukaunya telah berada di area yang berbahaya.

Harusnya saat ini juga Haruno Sakura melepaskan tinjunya.

Tapi,

Kenapa dia justru merasa kehilangan tenaga?

Pemuda berhelai raven mencuat ke belakang itu tampak asyik menatap belahan dada yang menyembul menantang di depan matanya. Sesekali hidungnya mengendus sensual aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Kedua tangannya menahan pergelangan tangan gadis berhelai merah muda yang wajahnya sudah semerah buah tomat kesukaannya sekarang.

"Tak kusangka kau menyembunyikan keindahan di balik seragammu, Cherry!"

Sakura menahan nafasnya. Antara malu dan tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih saat sang pemuda mulai menjulurkan lidahnya hingga daging lunak dan basah tersebut menyapu kulit mulusnya. Sakura merasakan sensasi aneh yang mulai merangsang tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah kuat-kuat sambil berharap sang pemuda menghentikan aksi nekatnya. Mereka sedang berada di dalam bus umum, demi Tuhan! Dan apakah ini sudah termasuk kategori tindak perkosaan?

"To-tolong... berhentilah." Lirihnya pelan. Dia takut ada orang lain yang memergoki perbuatan mereka. Tentu saja Sakura tidak ingin ditangkap karena tindak asusila di muka umum seperti ini. Gadis itu ingin menjerit keras, tapi... hey, kemana suaranya ?

Pemuda tampan itu menyeringai seksi. Menampakkan wajah mesumnya di balik rupa tampan sempurnanya.

"Aku lupa sarapan tadi pagi. Kurasa... aku sarapan disini saja." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai penuh makna. Seolah kata yang dia ucapkan mengandung makna terselubung di dalamnya.

Kedua tangan kekar itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Sakura. Gadis itu nyaris menarik nafas lega, berharap bahwa segala hal mengerikan ini akan segera berakhir. Namun dugaannya ternyata salah. Pemuda itu justru dengan berani menarik Bra berwarna hijaunya ke atas, menyingkapnya begitu saja sehingga tampaklah dada gadis merah muda itu yang menyembul dari balik pengamannya yang telah tersingkap.

Mulut sang pemuda raven itu memulai penjelajahan liarnya. Menyusu dengan sangat lahap meski tak ada air susu yang mengalir dari kedua benda kenyal itu. Sakura mati-matian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan lolos dari bibirnya. _**Tuhan, tolong aku!**_

Karena pemuda itu tampak semakin asyik mempermainkan kedua dadanya, Sakura tanpa sadar menjambak helaian ravennya yang mencuat ke belakang. Maksud hati ingin menariknya agar segera menjauh dari tubuhnya, namun sensasi aneh yang tengah menjalari tubuhnya agaknya membuat rancu tindakannya. Karena bukannya mendorongnya menjauh, tangan gadis itu seolah menjaga agar sang pemuda tetap mempermainkan dadanya seperti semula.

" _Aa-aangghh_.." Sebuah desahan lolos, dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Gadis itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat lagi, takut suara aneh itu kembali terdengar dari bibirnya dan mengundang kecurigaan orang sekitar meski tempat duduk mereka berjauhan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya sensual. Wajah Sakura sudah merah padam sekarang antara gelora aneh yang membakar tubuhnya dan amarah karena merasa dilecehkan.

"Tidak!" Balasnya ketus secara langsung sambil melotot tajam ke arah pemuda itu. Emerald dan onyx itu saling menantang. Tak terlihat ekspresi takut atau marah di wajah pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kau berbohong, Cherry! Tubuhmu tampaknya menikmati perbuatanku." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai mesum dengan kembali menatap kedua puting yang mengacung tegak di hadapannya.

"Harus kuakui, dadamu salah satu yang terbaik dari sekian banyak wanita." Ujarnya kembali, enteng saja.

Baiklah Sakura, sekarang seharusnya kau sudah meledak marah!

Gadis itu mendorong sang pemuda raven menjauh dari tubuhnya, kemudian membenahi pakaiannya dengan cepat. Lalu dengan mata berkaca menahan tangis yang akan tumpah, gadis itu menatap tajam pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak peduli berapa banyak gadis yang sudah kau lecehkan, bahkan jika satu dunia ini sudah kau lecehkan pun aku tidak peduli! Tapi kau tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah bisa melecehkanku, Bajingan?! Teriaknya keras sambil beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum sempat kakinya melangkah, sang pemuda sudah terlebih duku menyelipkan sebuah kertas di genggamannya.

"Jika kau membutuhkan, aku selalu siap," Ucapnya sambil mengerling manja.

Sakura bersumpah dia turun dari bus sambil menghentakkan kaki dan berteriak pada sang supir yang tidak bersalah.

Semua karena pemuda sialan itu.

Si pantat ayam mesum itu..

Sakura membuka kertas yang berada dalam genggamannya.

Tertulis sebuah nama beserta nomor telepon disana.

Uchiha Sasuke

0871-19456xxx

Tanpa ragu gadis itu langsung membuangnya.

.

.

' _Persetan! Siapa yang butuh orang mesum sepertinya!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 _Hai senpai semua, semoga ndak bosan membaca karya abal dan gaje milik Mikan_ _maaf jika dalam karya ini banyak kekurangan maupun kesalahan. Mikan akan berusaha lebih baik lagi. Yosh, semangat masa muda_

 _Jika ndak keberatan, mikan tunggu komentarny_

 _Salam,_


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublesome || SasuSakuGaara || chapter 2 || Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for Lime || Drama, Hurt/ Comfort || Alternative Universe | Warning : Mature content, 17+, Lime Eksplisit || Inspired by Kira Desuke, Azuka-Nyan, Athena Minev. Tidak untuk plagiat, hanya murni terinspirasi karya para author senpai saja. || Original Story by Mikan desu .**

 _Matur suwun buat senpai-senpai, teman-teman pembaca sing sudah berbaik hati mendukung Mikan untuk melanjutkan fict ini_ _semoga Mikan bisa terus menghibur kalian dengan karya Mikan. Maaf jika Mikan bertanya, apa sebaiknya Mikan membalas komentar pembaca sekalian di dalam fic atau masing-masing melalui PM? Mohon bantuannya karena Mikan sendiri msh bingung_ _suwun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bahkan ketika tiba di sekolah, Sakura belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan rasa kesalnya pada pemuda yang memesuminya (?) di dalam bus tadi pagi. Dahi lebarnya terlihat berkerut dengan ekspresi menyeramkan sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran sahabat karibnya Yamanaka Ino yang telah berjalan sejajar tepat di sampingnya.

"Hey, Jidat !" Sapa si pirang centil satu itu. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sakura hanya menoleh sekilas, masih dengan raut wajah sebal terukir di wajahnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu?" Omel Ino dengan nada tidak terima karena gadis merah muda itu terkesan mengacuhkannya.

"Diam, Pig! Aku sedang sebal pagi ini."

"Kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?" Tebak Ino yang langsung mendapat sambutan death-glare dari kawan karibnya itu. Ino langsung nyengir sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Maaf... aku kan cuma menebak." Sakura memutar emeraldnya mendengar ocehan blak-blakan gadis pirang sahabatnya tersebut.

"Untung kau sudah jadi teman baikku, Pig!"

"Jadi kenapa dong ? Ayo ceritakan!" Ino merayu sambil menggelendot manja di bahu Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu langsung menyentaknya dengan ekspresi sebal dan risih. Berbeda dengan ekspresi sang sahabat yang terlihat puas mengganggu kawan karibnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas mengingatnya." Jawab Sakura sambil membuang muka. Keduanya memasuki ruangan kelas dan mengambil posisi tempat duduk masing-masing yang saling berdekatan.

"Ayolah... aku tahu cerita ini pasti seru!" Ino berusaha memanas-manasi sahabatnya lagi. Namun belum sempat Sakura menjawab, perhatian mereka berdua teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda yang tampak memasuki ruangan kelas. Helaian merahnya dibiarkan dipermainkan angin sehingga sesekali sebuah tatto kanji 'Ai' di kening sebelah kirinya terlihat. Tatapan matanya terlihat dingin dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Hey Jidat! Itu kekasihmu datang." Ujar Ino penuh semangat sementara Sakura justru merasa gugup luar biasa.

Bodoh kan? Tentu saja. Buat apa gugup melihat kekasih sendiri? Lagipula bukankah Gaara memang selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang? Dan bukankah sikapnya yang seperti itu yang membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada awalnya?

"Sana... dekati dia." Ujar Ino sambil mendorong lengan sahabatnya itu. Kali ini Sakura mengalah. Dia berjalan mendekati Gaara.

"Oh... hei." Sakur menyapanya duluan. Gugup dan gemetar, gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan bagaimana giginya bergemelatukan.

Gaara hanya memandangnya sekilas melalui manik safir miliknya. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali teralihkan pada setumpuk buku yang ada di meja.

"Kau... sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura lagi, mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Sudah. " Jawaban singkat itu terasa menyakitkan bagi Sakura. Meskipun ini memang bukan kali pertama Gaara bersikap acuh seperti ini kepadanya.

"Kau... marah karena aku membatalkan kencan kita?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada takut, cemas dan memohon maaf. "Tidak." Gaara bahkan tak meliriknya saat menjawab.

Ada perasaan kecewa karena sikap Gaara bgitu dingin kepadanya. Meskipun tidak mengakui dirinya marah, Sakura cukup tahu bahwa Gaara pasti merasa kesal karena dia membatalkan sepihak janji kencan yang sudah lama mereka rencanakan.

"Maaf..." Hanya itu yang Sakura ucapkan sambil melangkah pergi ke luar kelas. Ino yang melihat Sakura pergi dengan keadaan kacau langsung menyusul kawan karibnya tersebut ke toilet sekolah, tempat pertama yang akan didatangi Sakura bila sedang ada masalah.

"Ada apa Jidat? Kau bertengkar dengan Gaara?" Tanya Ino cemas sambil memeluk gadis merah muda yang sedang terisak di depannya ini.

"A-aku... aku..." Sakura tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Rasanya sakit mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari kekasihnya. Meskipun Gaara adalah pria yang dingin, namun pemuda itu tak pernah bersikap se-menyebalkan ini pada Sakura.

"Sudah Jidat... sudah." Hibur Ino sambil merangkul sahabatnya tersebut.

.

.

.

Gadis pirang itu mendengarkan dengan seksama keluh kesah sahabat merah mudanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berganti-ganti sesuai alur cerita gadis di hadapannya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, Sakura langsung melahap semua makanan yang ada di hadapannya saat jam istirahat tiba.

"Eeemmm, aku mengerti Gaara pasti kecewa padamu, Jidat! Karena itu kau yang kali ini harus mengejar maafnya," Ino berkata sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang justru sibuk dengan hal lain. "Hey, dengarkan aku! Jangan makan terus!" Si pirang cantik itu merasa sebal karena kata-katanya tidak diacuhkan.

"Apa sih Pig! Aku kan lapar. Tadi pagi aku kesiangan nggak sempat sarapan. Tadi aku sudah membuang energi karena sikap Gaara. Wajar kan aku sekarang kalap." Gadis merah muda itu kembali menyikat semangkuk mie di hadapannya. Ino hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan rambut pirang panjangnya.

"Okeee, jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah punya rencana bagaimana meminta maaf pada Gaara?"

"Belum. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura langsung sambil mengendikkan bahunya. Ino berusaha berpikir keras.

"Aaaa-haaaa... aku tahu!" Pekik gadis pirang itu langsung. Raut wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi puas yang Sakura tak tahu maksudny.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu seseorang yang bisa membantumu." Ujar Ino senang.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" Mau tak mau Sakura ikut antusias seperti karibnya tersebut. Ino mengeluarkan handphone dari sakunya dan tampak menghubungi seseorang.

"Dia pasti bisa mengajarimu **"sesuatu"** agar Gaara memaafkanmu. Ajarannya manjur sekali. Aku dan Sai sudah membuktikannya ." Ujar Ino sambil menunggu telepon di seberang diangkat.

"Memangnya apa yang diajarkan?" Tanya Sakura penuh semangat karena penasaran.

"Kau akan tahu nan-... aahh, hallo Sasuke-kun !" Telepon diseberang sudah diangkat dan Ino tampak sibuk bercakap dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sasuke?_

 _Nama itu seperti familier._

 _Seperti sesuatu yang pernah dia dengar._

 _Atau baca?_

 _Saat sedang berusaha mengingat nama itu, Ino menyenggol lengannya. "Sepulang sekolah dia akan ke tempatmu, Sasuke-kun. Jyaa- ."_

 _Sasuke..._

 _Sasuke?_

 _Seperti..._

 _Otaknya lambat dan samar mengingat._

 _Saat ingatannya kembali, Sakura tersentak. "Jangan katakan dia Uchiha Sasuke si mesum itu?!" Pekik Sakura histeris._

 _Ino mengulum senyumnya. "Itu memang dia. Ngomong-ngomong dimana kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura merasa saran Ino hanya menambah masalahnya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **please be pleasure to take some comment. Review, Concrit and Flame are welcome :)**


End file.
